kawaii ko ga osuki
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: Aku menyukai sesuatu yang mungil dan imut! [KurokoxKagami]


**kawaii ko ga osuki**

 _Kuroko Tetsuya | Kagami Taiga_

 **Disclaimer** : **Kuroko no Basuke** (黒子のバスケ), _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 **Warning!**

OOC, OOT, Typo dimana-mana, Alur membingungkan, EYD kacau..

Ada unsur **Shounen Ai.. Kalo ngga suka** Yumi saranin jangan baca.. :3

Happy Reading.. \\(^o^)/

* * *

Kagami Taiga's POV

* * *

"Hei bongsor! Pinjam catatanmu dong.."

Beberapa anak laki-laki berjalan mendekatiku. Aku merasa sangat kesal mendengar mereka memanggilku seperti itu. Aku menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang begitu menusuk, yah walau semua itu hanya untuk membuat mereka diam.

"Namaku bukan _bongsor.._ " jawabku pelan.

"Kalau begitu apa? Kingkong? Hahahahahaa..." mereka tampak tertawa begitu senang.

"Jangan begitu, dia bukan kingkong, tapi mammoth.."

Aku hanya bisa diam saja sambil menyerahkan buku catatanku. Mereka memang selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini. Namaku Kagami Taiga, karena tubuhku yang tinggi dan besar makanya aku sering diperlakukan seperti ini. Tinggiku sekarang bahkan sudah mencapai 180 cm, padahal aku baru kelas 1 SMP.

Karena hal itulah aku selalu menyukai hal yang kecil dan imut. Tentu saja itu tidak hanya berlaku untuk barang-barang saja, begitu juga dengan orang yang kukagumi saat ini. Ia begitu mungil dan imut. Ia adalah teman satu kelasku, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia termasuk cowo populer yang sangat imut (menurutku) dengan tinggi badan 155 cm. Walaupun begitu, aku selalu mengatakan kalau aku menyukai seseorang yang tingginya sepadan denganku atau lebih tinggi dariku.

" _Kyaaaa.. lihat dia, dia manis sekali saat sedang minum vanilla shake seperti itu.._ " batinku girang.

Menyenangkan sekali bisa melihat dia dikelas bersama teman-teman lainnya. Tapi pasti akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku bisa berduaan saja dengannya. Urgh.. dia benar-benar tipe idealku.

 **TOK! TOK!**

"Anak-anak segera berkumpul di ruang pelatihan, acara perkumpulan seluruh sekolah akan dimulai. Cepat!"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang guru datang ke kelasku dan memberitahukan ' _hal'_ menyebalkan itu. Yah mau tidak mau kami semua berjalan keluar dari kelas menuju ruang pelatihan. Dengan malasnya aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut merah muda menarik lenganku dengan kerasnya.

"Ayo Kagami-kyun.." suaranya terdengar begitu bersemangat.

"Mo-momoi-san..."

Aku pun hanya tersenyum simpul sambil mengikuti setiap langkah kakinya.

* * *

Sesekali aku menatap jam tanganku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu sudah berapa lama kami semua berdiri di ruang pelatihan ini. Rasa-rasanya sudah lebih dari 45 menit kami semua berada disini. Kaki-kakiku sudah rasanya sudah tidak sanggup untuk berdiri lagi, tubuhku rasanya lemas.

" _Kapan selesainya nih?! Aku tidak mau pingsan lagi, bulan lalu aku sudah ditertawakan oleh semua orang. Bahkan dikatai 'mammoth pingsan'.. Sial..."_ batinku.

Kepalaku rasanya berputar-putar. Terkadang aku berpikir kalau tubuhku tidak sebesar dan setinggi ini mungkin semua orang tidak akan mengejekku, mungkin mereka malah akan merasa sangat khawatir padaku.

"Sial.. aku tidak tahan lagi.." gumanku pelan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan jemari-jemari kecil menyentuh lenganku. Pandanganku sudah mulai buram tapi aku masih bisa mengenali suara pemilik jemari imut itu.

"Kagami-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Ku-kuroko! I-ini tidak mungkin.._ " batinku.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali. Aku akan membawamu ke UKS sekarang!"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Kuroko yang begitu khawatir, dengan cepat Kuroko merangkulkan tangan kiriku dipundaknya dan tangan kanannya memeluk erat pinggangku. Ia memapahku! Ini seperti mimpi, bahkan tubuhku yang lemas ini terasa semakin lemas karenanya.

" _Kyaaaaaa! I-ini seperti mimpi!"_ pikirku.

 **Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju UKS. Aku dan Kuroko hanya berdiam diri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Tentu saja itu karena kondisiku yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bicara sepatah katapun saat ini.

Setelah beberapa menit kami berjlan kami tiba di ruang UKS, ia segera memapahku menuju ranjang UKS dan membaringkanku disana. Bahkan ia juga menutup tubuhku dengan selimut yang ada diatas ranjang UKS. Wajahku terasa memerah, aku menutupi wajahku dengan selimut yang aku pakai.

"Ma.. ma.. maaf aku jadi me.. merepotkanmu.." tuturku pelan.

"Hgn.. sama sekali enggak.. disini tidak ada guru ya.."

"..."

Aku tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. aku berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kuroko, kututupi wajahku darinya. Aku merasa sangat malu dan berdebar-debar karena aku dan Kuroko hanya berduaan di UKS.

"Kagami-kun..."

"..." Aku hanya terdiam, aku terlalu senang hingga aku tidak bisa bicara padanya.

"Kau tidak ingin dekat-dekat denganku ya?"

 **DEG!**

 **JLEEEEB!**

Rasanya jantungku seperti tertusuk pisau. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar, dengan cepat aku bangkit dari tidurku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan gelisah karena aku tidak mau ia berpikiran seperti itu.

"E-e-eh? Ke-kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Aku tergagap.

"Karena Kagami hanya bicara dengan anak cowok yang tinggi saja. Aku pikir kau tidak mau berteman dengan cowok pendek seperti aku."

Entah ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang Kuroko kini terlihat begitu sedih, ia bahkan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ini. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin ia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu! Sebaliknya aku malah suka.. eh.. bu-bukan itu maksudku.."

Aku merasa sangat kebingungan saat mengatakannya. Wajahku terasa panas sekali! Baru saja aku mengatakan pada Kuroko bahwa aku ' _suka_ ' dan sekarang aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah tomat matang. Belum lagi wajah Kuroko sekarang tampak begitu terkejut.

"Kalau begitu bertemanlah denganku, Kagami-kun." Kuroko tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"..."

Aku benar-benar terkejut! Aku kehabisan kata-kata! Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk merespon Kuroko. Hatiku terasa begitu bahagia dan berbunga-bunga. Wajah Kurokopun juga tampak begitu senang, ia tersenyum dengan tulusnya padaku.

" _I-i-ini bukan mimpi kan?!"_ batinku dalam hati.

Aku merasa seperti melayang-layang diangkasa nan luas. Bintang-bintang yang bertebaran bersinar dilangit dengan begitu terangnya. Rasanya jantungku bisa berhenti berdetak saat ini. Oh, aku begitu bahagia!

* * *

"Kagami-kyun! Lihat deh disana ada tipe kesukaanmu tuh! Yang tinggi-tinggi kan?!"

Aku mendengar Momoi berteriak cukup keras disebelahku. Kami berdua sedang berada di balkon ruang kelas kami. Aku sih tidak terlalu menghiraukan Momoi, karena sekarang aku sedang sibuk dengan ponselku.

"Hoi, kagami-kyun? Apa kau mendengarku?" Momoi mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Momoi-san, sepertinya aku sudah tidak menyukai yang tinggi-tinggi lagi."

"HAH?!" Momoi terdengar tidak percaya.

Aku hanya diam saja. Aku kembali membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk dalam ponselku. Aku tersenyum dengan sangat lebar membaca pesan diponselku. Benar saja, ini pesan dari Kuroko!

 _「_ _Kagami-kun, ini nomorku. Disimpan ya, kita kan tema_ _n. Kuroko Tetsuya._ _」_

Dengan sangat cepat aku membalas pesan Kuroko.

 _「_ _Iya, dan terima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi.. :3_ _」_

 **SEND!**

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat pesan yang kukirimkan pada Kuroko. Aku baru saja mengirimkan pesan dengan emotikon seperti itu?! Aku merasa sangat bodoh! Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan, wajahku memerah. Aku merasa sangat malu.

" _Apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku ya?!"_ pikirku.

Aku berusaha mengintip kedalam kelas melalui jendela. Dari sini aku dapat melihatnya tengah bercanda ria bersama teman-teman di sana. Aku juga dapat melihatnya tengah membaca sebuah pesan di ponselnya, sepertinya ia tengah membaca pesan yang baru saja aku kirimkan. Entah kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang karenanya, aku benar-benar tidak percaya ia tersenyum begitu manisnya saat membaca pesanku.

" _Dia tersenyum! Manis sekali.."_ pikirku.

 **DEG!**  
Tiba-tiba saja Kuroko menoleh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum sekali lagi lalu ia melambaikan tangannya padaku. Dengan cepat aku bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Wajahku memanas karena hal yang dilakukan Kuroko padaku barusan.

 **DRRRR! DRRRR!**

Aku merasakan ponselku bergetar. Aku segera membuka ponselku dan aku mendapati sebuah pesan dari seseorang yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu. Kuroko!

 _「_ _Sepertinya wajahmu sudah membaik._ _Nanti kita bicara lagi ya?_ _」_

"Aaaaaa!"

Aku melompat sambil berteriak dengan sangat keras. Bahkan Momoi yang tadinya bersamaku jadi melompat mundur karenanya.

"Kagami-kyun! Kau ini apa-apaan sih!" Momoi terdengar begitu marah padaku.

Namun aku tidak mnghiraukannya, aku terlalu senang karena pesan Kuroko. Aku membiarkan Momoi marah padaku sesukanya. Yang terpenting bagiku sekarang Kuroko telah berjanji padaku untuk bicara lagi.

" _Pesan yang ini aku simpan ah…"_ gumanku seraya menyimpan pesan Kuroko barusan.

"Oh iya aku harus segera membalasnya.. Hmmm.. bagaimana ya?"

Setelah beberapa saat aku mendapatkan ide, aku segera membalas pesan Kuroko dengan cepat.

 _「_ _Ok.._ _」_

* * *

 _ **Jam Istirahat…**_

* * *

"Kagami-kun, adakah tempat yang sering kau datangi?" Kuroko bertanya dengan santainya disisiku.

Dia berdiri tepat disebelahku. Kami sedang berduaan dibalkon depan kelas kami. Dia tengah meneguk _vanilla milk shake_ kesukaannya. Sedangkan aku, tentu saja makan burger Maji kesukaanku. Aku merasa melayang-layang karena bias makan siang berdua saja dengan Kuroko disini, Momoi juga tidak menggangguku.

"A-aku biasanya makan di MAJI Burger diujung jalan sana.." jawabku pelan.

"Wow, kita ternyata pelanggan di warung yang sama."

Kuroko menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kertas yang dipegangnya. Ia tersenyum padaku, sesaat aku seolah melihat sepasang sayap malaikat ada dipunggung Kuroko. Aku sendiri jadi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak tadi.

"Kagami-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuroko tiba-tiba menyentuh dahiku dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Hwaaa.. Ku-ku-kuroko apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku melompat mundur.

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat merah, dan kau bahkan tidak menjawabku tadi. Aku ingin memeriksa apakah kau demam atau tidak."

Wajah Kuroko tampak begitu khawatir. Wajahnya yang tengah khawatir itu malah membuat jantungku berdebar semakin kencang saja. Aku tidak dapat menghentikan debaran jantungku ini, tapi aku juga tidak ingin jika Kuroko khawatir seperti itu padaku.

"A-a-aku tidak demam kok.."

"Syukurlah, sebenarnya aku ingin memastikannya dengan menempelkan dahiku didahimu.. Hahaha…"

 **BLUUUUSSH!**

Wajahku memerah seketika. Bahkan rasanya rambutku yang merah ini kalah dengan merahnya wajahku sekarang.

"Tapi aku tidak sampai jika harus melakukannya." Kuroko tertawa kecil.

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dip agar pengaman yang ada dibalkon ini. Ia tampak begitu imut, aku malah merasa ingin ' _menyerangnya_ ' saat ini. Namun aku segera mengurungkan niatku karena ada beberapa anak gadis dari kelasku yang datang menghampiri kami berdua.

"Kurokocchi.. Nanti kita mampir ke tempat karaoke yuk!"

Salah seorang gadis merangkul lengan Kuroko dengan manjanya. Bebepa gadis lainnya juga ikut mengerubungi Kuroko sekarang. Mereka semua tampak begitu memanja pada Kuroko. Sebenarnya aku sedikit merasa kesal pada para gadis itu, tapi mana bisa aku menarik Kuroko begitu saja? Aku takut Kuroko akan tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya padanya.

"Kapan-kapan saja ya.. Aku sudah ada janji.."

"Kalau besok bagaimana?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Mungkin besok aku juga tidak bisa. Aku besok ada janji dengan Kagami-kun.."

"EH?!" Aku dan para gadis itu bersamaan.

Aku dan para gadis itu saling menatap. Bahkan Aku saja sama terkejutnya dengan para gadis itu saat mendengarnya. Mereka mulai memandangku dengan tatapan curiga. Kuroko hanya tertawa senang saat melihat kami semua kebingungan.

"Ku-kuroko! Ka-kau.."

Tiba-tiba jari telunjuk Kuroko sudah mendarat tepat didepan bibirku. Aku pun terdiam karenannya. Dengan cepat Kuroko menarik kerah bajuku, kemudian ia mendekatkan kedua bibirnya di telingaku. Aku menutup kedua mataku, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup mendengar apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku.

" _Kalau begitu, apa kau mau merayakan ulang tahunmu denganku besok?_ " Kuroko berbisik ditelingaku.

Akupun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan menanggapi bisikan ' _maut'_ Kuroko barusan. Entah ini hanya perasaan ku saja atau para gadis memang menatapku dengan tatapan begitu menusuk. Aku pun juga merasakan hawa membunuh dibelakangku.

"Eheem.. Kurokocchi.. Kagami-kun.." Aku dan Kuroko menoleh bersamaan.

"Kalian berdua tampak seperti Kakak-Adik yang beda umurnya ya?" Seorang gadis menatapku dengan tatapan masam.

Entah kenapa hal seperti ini membuatku merasa sangat sedih. Aku hanya menunduk dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Jika aku memikirkan perkataan mereka, semua itu memang benar adanya. Tapi itu sangat menyakiti perasaanku.

" _Kakak-Adik ya.._ " Aku mendengar Kuroko berguman.

"Kalau begitu…"

Tiba-tiba Kuroko merangkul mesra lengan kananku. Ia terlihat begitu memanja.

 **DEG! DEG! DEG!**

" _Urgh! Jantungku bisa meledak nih!_ " batinku.

"Kakak.. Mau kah kau menyuapiku?"

 **JLEEEEB!**

Jantungku serasa ditusuk dengan menggunakan panah asmara. Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Baiklah.. Jika Kuroko yang meminta.. nanti aku suapi…"

Entah sejak kapan, yang jelas kini para gadis itu sudah meninggalkan kami. Tapi aku sempat melihat mereka tampak begitu kesal saat meninggalkanku berduaan saja dengan Kuroko.

" _Sudahlah.. tidak usah dipedulikan.."_ Aku merasa sangat senang untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Hari ini aku banyak bicara dengan Kuroko.." gumanku pelan.

Aku tengah berguling-guling ria diatas kasurku. Aku memeluk erat boneka beruang coklat yang cukup besar. Aku bercerita banyak padanya tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Setidaknya boneka ini dapat menjadi temanku saat aku sendirian dirumah. Ayah dan Ibu juga sedang berada di Amerika untuk urusan kerja mereka.

"Aku akan menyimpan semua pesan-pesan yang dikirim Kuroko saat dikelas tadi." Gumanku.

 **DRRR! DRRR! DRRR!**

Tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar cukup keras. Aku menatap layar pondselku cukup lama. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Yups, panggilan masuk dari..

"KUROKO!" pekikku.

Aku segera turun dari kasurku, dan berjalan menuju kursi dikamarku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tenang.

" _Moshi-moshi_.." sapaku pelan.

Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan debaran jantungku yang begitu kencang dan cepat. Ini benar-benar membuatku sangat senang karena Kuroko duluan lah yang mulai menelponku.

" _Kakak.. Mau kah kau menyuapiku?"_ Kuroko berbicara dengan nada genit diseberang sana.

"Pffff..."

" _Kagami-kun, Aku sudah memesan tempat untuk kita merayakan ulang tahunmu besok.. Di Burger MAJI gimana?"_

"I-iya aku tidak masala..."

" _Kurokocchi… kau nelpon siapa sih?"_

Terdengar suara seorang gadis dari tempat Kuroko menelponku. Aku yakin pasti itu gadis yang tadi menggoda Kuroko. Mau apa gadis itu dengan Kuroko? Bukankah Kuroko bilang ada janji?

" _Misa-san, jangan menggangguku saat sedang telpon.._ "

" _Hee.. Kau kejam.. Nee, nee Kurokocchi… Bolehkah aku ke kamarmu lagi?!"_

 **DEG!**

Perkataan gadis itu membuatku membeku seketika. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Kuroko bisa membiarkan seorang gadis masuk kedalam kamarnya begitu saja. Dalam kepalaku mulai muncul bayangan-bayangan yang tidak-tidak tentang apa yang dilakukan gadis itu dengan Kuroko-ku(?) di dalam kamar.

" _Gomen nee, Kagami-kun… Besok kita akan membicarakannya lagi.. Mata naa.."_

" _Jaa…_ " jawabku lemas.

 **TUUUT! TUUUT! TUUUT!**

Kuroko sudah memutuskan telponnya. Aku menatap datar layar ponselku.

 **BRUUUUK!**

Aku terbaring diatas kasurku. Aku tidak sanggup untuk bangun sedikitpun. Aku terlalu memikirkan gadis itu dengan Kuroko. Bahkan walaupun aku berbaring sedari tadi, kedua mataku tidak mengizinkanku untuk tidur sama sekali.

* * *

" _Ohayou,_ Kagami-kyu.. Kagami-kyun! Kenapa dengan kedua matamu?! Mereka tampak lebih seram dari biasanya!" Momoi berteriak begitu kencang didepanku.

Dia menatapku dengan penuh selidik. Aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur semalaman gara-gara _'gadis menyebalkan_ ' yang kini sedang duduk berduaan bersama Kuroko.

" _Nee.. nee,_ Kagami-kyun.. tidak kah sebaiknya kau mendekati Kuroko sekarang? Lihat dia semakin dekat tuh dengan Misa-nyan…"

"Aku tahu itu.." cibirku pelan.

Aku pun segera bangkit dari bangkuku. Aku berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan gadis menyebalkan bernama Misa atau entah siapalah itu. Saat aku mendekati mereka, kedua orang itu langsung berhenti bicara dan mereka menatapku.

"Ku-kuroko bisa kita bicara?"

"Oh, tentu saja bicara saja, Kagami-kun.." Kuroko menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Ini tentang nanti sore…"

"Oh, Baiklah ayo kita ke…"

Kuroko berhenti berbicara. Gadis bernama Misa itu menarik lengan Kuroko. Ia lalu menyeringai ke arahku. Dia tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Ada apa Misa-san?" Kuroko tampak menatap heran Misa.

" _Nee, Kagami-kun.._ Aku dengar kau tidak suka pada orang pendek ya? Kudengar kau pernah berpacaran dengan Midorima Shintarou yang tingginya melebihimu ya?"

 **DEG!**

Harus kuakui, Aku memang pernah berpacaran dengan Midorima. Tapi itu kan hanya masa laluku, kenapa Misa membahasnya didepan Kuroko saat ini? Entah kenapa Aku merasa Kuroko mulai menundukkan kepalanya. Ia terlihat begitu sedih, atau mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja ya?

"Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun. Kurasa janji kita sore nanti batal. Ini kupon Burger MAJI yang telah kupesan kemarin. Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Kuroko menyodorkan beberapa lembar kupon Burger MAJI kepadaku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan marah dan jijik seolah ia tidak ingin aku berada didekatnya. Air mataku seolah tidak dapat kubendung lagi, namun aku berusaha agar air itu tidak jatuh. Sakit sekali saat Kuroko melakukan hal seperti ini padaku.

"Tidak perlu!" Aku menjawab dengan ketusnya.

Aku berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang itu menuju bangku tempatku duduk. Momoi berusaha keras menyemangatiku saat aku sudah duduk dibangkuku. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya Kuroko, malaikat terimut dibumi ini, bisa mengatakan hal sekasar itu padaku!

"Kurokocchi… Nanti aku boleh mampir kerumahmu ya?"

Aku mendengar Misa berbicara begitu manja pada Kuroko. Aku dan Momoi hanya bisa menatap Kuroko dan Misa dari kejauhan. Mereka benar-benar terlihat sangat mesra!

"Hmm… boleh saja.."

" _Dasar Kuroko! Bisa-bisanya dia menjawab dengan begitu santai!"_ Aku menyumpat-umpat dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu boleh dong aku minta cium.." Misa mulai menutup kedua matanya.

"Dipipi saja ya?"

"Boleh! Sekarang ya?! Asik!"

Melihat wajah Kuroko semakin dekat dengan wajah Misa membuatku semakin kesal dan marah. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan apa yang terjadi dihadapanku saat ini.

 **BRAAAAAK!  
** Aku berdiri dari bangkuku. Air mataku mengalir dengan derasnya. Air mata ini mengalir begitu saja tanpa aku menyadarinya, rasanya aku benar-benar tidak bisa membendungnya lagi. Hatiku terasa begitu hancur.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Ci-ciumannya tidak boleh.. hiks.." bibirku dan tubuhku terasa bergetar.

"Ku-kuroko itu hanya milikku.. hiks.. hiks.."

Aku mengucapkannya cukup keras. Aku mengusap air mataku yang mulai membasahi seluruh wajahku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, aku tidak ingin kalau Kuroko menatap wajahku yang begitu _jelek_ saat ini.

"Akhirnya kau mengatakannya, Kagami-kun.."

Aku mendengar suara Kuroko yang begitu lembut mendekatiku. Bukan hanya itu, aku juga bisa merasakan sentuhan tangan mungilnya yang menyentuh lembut tanganku. Ia membuka kedua tanganku.

"Eh?"

"Chuu~"

Kuroko mengecup pelan kedua punggung tanganku. Air mataku berhenti mengalir sekarang! Jantungku berdebar tidak karuan karenanya.

"Aku tahu kalau Kagami-kun menyukaiku, dan aku juga sangat menyukai Kagami. Walau kagami tampak begitu kuat, sebenarnya kau rapuh dan imut.."

"…"

"Chuuu~~"

Sekali lagi Kuroko menciumku,tapi kali ini dia menciumku tepat dibibirku. Kecupan yang begitu ringan dan singkat namun terasa begitu lembut.

Aku tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Aku terlalu shock mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut kecil Kuroko. Wajahku memanas dan memerah dengan sangat cepat.

"Tapi saat aku mendengar tentang mantan pacarmu aku jadi shock. Aku jadi ingin menggodamu sedikit, tapi sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan. Maafkan aku, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko mendongak, ia menatapku dengan kedua mata yang berbinar-binar.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungku, kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Semua terasa begitu terang hingga aku tidak dapat melihat apapun.. Apapun..

 **BRUUUUKK!**

Aku merasakan keasadaranku menghilang. Samar-samar aku mendengar banyak orang berteriak. Mereka semua terdengar begitu kebingungan. Dan dalam beberapa menit aku merasa seseorang tengah membopongku saat ini dan membaringkanku diatas kasur.

"mi-kun.. Kagami-kun…" Aku mendengar suara lembut Kuroko memanggilku.

Aku mulai membuka kedua mataku perlahan. Saat aku sudah tersadar seutuhnya, Kuroko mulai tertawa dengan kerasnya. Ia mentertawakanku yang pingkan karena _akting_ nya barusan. Setelah ia tertawa cukup lama tiba-tiba ia mengecup pipiku lagi dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu ditelingaku.

" _Tenang saja, Aku tidak akan menyentuh orang lain selain Kagami kok!"_

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membalas perkataan iblis kecil berwajah malaikat yang sangat aku sukai ini!

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **selesai sudah!**

 **Oh iya,** _ **Otanjoubi Omedetou Kagami-kun! xD**_

 **.**

Jangan lupa _review_ ya? ;)

NB: _**NO SEQUEL!**_


End file.
